


The Destiel Bible; Your Holy Scripture

by AngelMine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bare-backing, Castiel Watching, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Roleplay, Sam Winchester Knows, Sex, Smut, Tendrils?, Tentacles, castacles, casturbtion, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMine/pseuds/AngelMine
Summary: This is a work of just a bunch of different sex prompts that I thought of, all non-au. Your Holy damn Scripture!





	The Destiel Bible; Your Holy Scripture

CH. 1  
Tendrils  
  
(Slight mention of m!preg!, but it doesn't happen)  
  
As Dean was hazing in and out of sleep that morning, he felt a familiar heat from deep within him and he groaned and spread his legs further. That’s...Nice.., It only took Dean a minute or too to realize “Mgh!- Cas…” The damn Tendrils where in him again. “C-AHs! I told...fuck me..fu-fuck..to t-to..Oh fuck me Cas..”  
  
He went to scold his angel about the dangers of Angel Slick and offspring but two thick tendrils were railing him so deep his words were punched out to moans. “Dean..I’m Sorry...I just...I needed to, you were rubbing against me in your sleep, smelled so aroused. Needed to fuck you..” Castiel said desperately as his tendril’s fondled every crevasse of Dean’s body. Dean loved this so much.  
  
Castiel’s tendrils pulsed with slick, apparently it happens when mating or whatever he said the first time. “You better p-pull the fuck out!” He says and grips into Castiel’s shoulders, “I ain’t ready for no accidents Cas!”  
  
“Dean-Having to pull out is torture!-” Castiel said and looked hazed into Dean’s eyes. “I know you--Ah Fuck! So god damn deep! You like to fuck me like this Cas, but you know what these do!- We can’t have kids now- too much goin’ on in the world..Please, Pull out before I loose my mind Cas!’’  
  
Castiel’s tendrils were moving, and wriggling so damn hard that Dean’s body jerked with them. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes lost with the pleasure his tendrils gave him. “Cas, Cas, Cas! Pull out!”, Dean cried out and Castiel’s tendril’s pulled out and were replaced by Castiel’s dick, wasting no time to start thrusting.  
  
“Fuck yes..God yes Cas, cum for me baby.” Dean begs and clenches around him and Castiel thrusts deep into Dean and trembles as he cums, moaning wantonly, Dean follows suit cumming violently clinging onto the angel. “Oh Fuck! Cas!” Then there was panting and then Dean hit him with a pillow.  
  
“You scared me, Cas! Don’t do that, You’ve gotta pull out when I say!”


End file.
